Confession
by Era-chan
Summary: A HYxRP songfic with the song 'Shape of My Heart' by BSB.


Confession

By Era-chan

This GW songfic is all about Heero and Relena.If you guys don't like the two together, then don't read this.Standard disclaimers apply.Now on to the story!

*=*=*=*

Relena sighed as another day of meetings and arguments was nearly over.Now the rest of the day was left for her own at last.She couldn't wait for the bath that she so desired.

Opening her bedroom door, Relena turned on the light.She closed the door and locked it behind her.Humming a happy tune, she didn't see the box until she had thrown her jacket on the bed, where the box was.Curious, she went up to it.It didn't look harmful, but just in case Relena took out the devise that her brother Milliardo had given her to detect any bombs and other destructive devices that could be hidden inside unsuspecting gifts.The device didn't respond, so it meant that the box was harmless.

Relena was curious about what was inside.She sat down on her bed and opened the gift-wrapped box carefully, trying not to harm the beautiful wrapping.When she opened it, she gasped.Dropping the top, she took out the things inside it, blushing and admiring everything in it.

Relena didn't see the figure outside on her balcony smile and leave her after it saw all her reactions.It disappeared like it wasn't there before.

Relena stopped on the threshold of the Winner mansion.She stared down at the ballroom, where her friends and the other guests were.She saw the band on the far wall stop playing, taking their break until they had to play later.She balled her hands into fist, trying not to be nervous.She calmed down as she saw one of the Maguanacs step up to her.

"Miss Darlian, can I take your cloak?"

Relena nodded and undid the clasp that held the cloak together.She let it fall from her shoulders and head, finally showing her attire.

All eyes turned to the stunning young woman on the top of the stairs.The young woman had a small crown whose intricate designs were sparkling with priceless diamonds.The rest of the jewelry, which consisted of a necklace, bracelet, and earrings, were of the same design.Her hair was pulled into delicate curls, which was in a knot on top of her head.She wore the purest white gown that accentuates her curves and flowed like water.Her shoes, which were hidden by the dress, were also pure white.The back of the gown, which only a handful could see, was backless, showing a huge amount of smooth skin.The gown was sexy and innocent at the same time.

Relena walked down the steps, feeling every eye on her.She tried not to blush, while the effort only made her eyes sparkle in the lights.Only the barest of makeup was on her face, letting her beauty shine.She finally stepped down from the last step, and spotting her friends across the room, made her way down the vast room towards them.

Relena was in the middle of the dance floor when the music started.She was the only one on the dance floor.Before the men could recover from their stupor to ask her to dance, a lone man strode toward her, appearing from the shadows.

Relena watched as the brown-haired man went up to her.He stopped a few feet in front of her and held out his hand.Without taking her eyes away from his Prussian blue ones, she put her hand on his and the two began to dance.

Relena heard his familiar voice, not from him, but from the hidden speakers.She listened as his voice, which was full of emotions, sang the song.

_Hmm, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now don't bother_

_If every minute it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_ _

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part_

_And kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_ _

_Sadness is beautiful_

_Loneliness is tragical_

_So help me I can't win this war, oh no_

_Touch me now don't bother_

_If every second it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man I've become_

_ _

_Lookin' back on the things I've done (back on the things...)_

_I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be...)_

_I played my part_

_And kept you in the dark (in the dark)_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_ _

_I'm here with my confession_

_Got nothin' to hide no more_

_I dont know where to start_

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

_ _

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done_

_I never wanna play the same old part_

_I'll keep you (keep you in the dark) in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_ _

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be someone)_

_I played my part_

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show (Now let me show you the true)_

_you the shape (shape of my heart) of my heart_

_ _

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part_

_And kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of_

_ _

_Show you the shape of my heart_

As the song ended, the couple stopped dancing.They stared at each other for a moment.Heero let go of her hands and took out a velvet box.He took her hand, never taking his eyes from hers.Then the Perfect Soldier went down on one knee.

"Relena, you know what I had done and yet you had accepted me along with my past.You saved me from the depression that had been with me ever since I was young.When I met you, I was a person who only cared about his mission. Yet when I saw you, I knew that you could see who I am, the person that I had hidden inside the man that I was during the war.It frightened me to know that someone really understands me and care about me.I had tried to push you away from me in every way but you always win in some way or another.Some would think it was crazy of you to stand up to me whenever I threatened to do harm to you.But the scariest part was the feeling I get whenever your gaze turns to me.It scared me yet excites me that you can understand me.

"And now, after all the loneliness, I shed my role as the Perfect Soldier, and come to you finally as a man who loves his beautiful princess of peace.You."He opened the velvet box and a ring of great beauty was revealed."My Dove of Peace, will you marry me?"

Relena gasped.She couldn't say a thing for a while.Though her answer was already showing in her teary eyes, she felt it should be said aloud."Yes, _my_ Perfect Soldier."

Heero took out the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger.He took the box back inside his jacket.Then he kissed her hand, where the ring was.Gracefully, he stood up.He put his hands on her face, caressing her cheeks lovingly.Slowly, he leaned down and gently kissed her falling tears away.Relena closed her eyes, cherishing the gesture as long as she can.When he pulled back, the couple stared at each other's eyes, their feelings apparent on their faces.Without a word, they danced as the music began.

The group of people who knew Heero and Relena the most stared at the couple in shock.Or rather, they were in awe over the change that the man they knew as Heero Yuy had become.

"Man, I can't believe that Heero proposed to her."Duo pinched himself, trying to see if what he had seen was for real.

"It looks like we had underestimated the man."Wufei stared at the couple, memories running through his mind of his own past and about their comrade.

"Apparently."Trowa gazed at the couple thoughtfully, his usual stony expression not showing his thoughts to this surprising revelation.

"I can't believe that he would ask her at this young age."Quatre smiled, happy for his friends' happiness.

"I never knew that Heero could be this romantic."Hilde sighed as she replayed the confession that the Perfect Soldier had made to the Dove of Peace.She turned to her boyfriend."How come you can't be that kind of romantic?"

"Hilde," Duo whined.Trying to find a diversion, he spotted the empty spot where he had last seen the couple."Hey, where did they go?"

The couple in question was in the Winner's garden.Relena had her cloak on while Heero had on his own.She was leaning on Heero's chest.The couple stared at the moonlight, observed only on each other.

"Did you love my gift?" Heero whispered.

Relena smiled."My whole attire is really beautiful, Heero."She played a little with her engagement ring."Especially the ring."She turned around in his embrace, meeting the mesmerizing gaze of her beloved.

Heero smiled.Relena gasped as she saw his smile, the first time she knew instinctively he had ever shown to everyone.His smile grew wider."I'm glad," he whispered near her ear.

Relena shuddered as she felt his warm breath near her sensitive ear.She put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to Heero.

"I love you, Heero."

"And I you, Relena."

_~Fin~_

_ _

_ _

I really had fun writing this.I remembered that Doctor J said to Relena that Heero was a sweet boy.And I thought that if the sweet boy inside Heero emerged, then he could be romantic.Well, feedbacks are welcome by sending them to [aylah001@yahoo.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com



End file.
